Harvest Moon A Striking Similarity
by Tinari-Tintinngeeeng
Summary: Naah, ada beberapa chara HM yang miriiip banget. Bagaimana kalo mereka saling bertemu? Inspired from A Striking Similarity, event on HMSI.
1. Chap 1

Harvest Moon : A Striking Similarity

Disclaimer: HM itu punya Natsume.. Bukan sayaa.. Saya Cuma bikin fanfic ini..

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Oh yeaaaah ! Fanfic ketigaaa !! Ini idenya dari suatu event di HMSI yang namanya A Striking Similiarity kalo gak salah namanya, yang dimana Karen dan Popuri lihat Sabrina, dikira Mary. Nah, karena mengetahui ada beberapa chara yang miriip puol, ya udah, ini versi fanficnya, kalo ada yang bener-bener mirip tapi tin-tin gak tau bilangin ke tin-tin yaaa !! Makasiiih !! Oke kita mulai !! Dan kali ini, saya buat chara yang katanya bener-bener mirip itu saling bertemu. Check it out !! Oh ya, yang kumaksud mirip adalah **PENAMPILANNYA**, entah itu rambutnyalah, apanyalah pokoknya bagian fisik yang banyak miripnya, bedanya dikiiiit, misalnya rambutnya mirip, kacamataan juga, kerjanya sama (kok nyasar ke pekerjaan sih?), bedanya baju doang, atau apalah. Untuk mengetahui kemiripannya, coba search di Google ya. Dan, ada beberapa chara lainnya nongol. OKE? AYO KITA MULAI !!

**Sabrina = Mary**

Sabrina sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, Sementara Mary sedang baca buku sambil jalan, terus mereka ketabrak. (Dan ini malam hari..)

Sabrina: hmm… hmm.. hmm..

Mary: Hmm…

BRUK !

Sabrina: Kacamataku… dimana…

Mary: Kacamataku… dimana…

BRUK !

Kepala terbentur..

Sabrina & Mary: ADAU ! Auw… Kacamataku…

Kacamatanya ketuker..

Sabrina: Ah.. kamu siapa?? Eh, kok kacamatanya berat ya? I-Ini bukan punyaku, ini kacamatamu ! Maaf !

Mary: Ah.. kamu siapa?? Eh, kacamatanya nggak kayak biasanya, ini pasti pu-pu-punyamu..

Mereka sambil bertukar kacamata.

Sabrina & Mary: Nah, begini baru benar !

Mereka melihat satu sama lain.

Sabrina & Mary: Te-terimakasih ya- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! KAMU S-SIAPAAA? AAAAAAAHH!! AKU ADA KEMBARANNYA!! AAAAAAH!! (tereak)

2 jam kemudian… Setelah tereak, langsung ambil napas dalam-dalam ..

Sabrina & Mary: Ha-halo.. Kamu si-siapa??

Sabrina: A-aku Sa-Sabrina. Aku dari Sunny Island..

Mary: A-aku Mary, salam kenal…

Sabrina terkejut karena ia baru tau kalo Mary sama dia bener-bener mirip, dan dia ingat kalo…

Sabrina: AAAAH!! Kamu yang itu yaaa?? Yang kerja di perpustakaan n kamu nulis dan kamu menang penghargaan!!! AAAAH! MINTA TANDATANGAAAN!

Mary: A-ah, i-iyaa, to-tolong ja-jangan teriak-teriak, Please??

Akhirnya, Sabrina diem, Mary tandatanganin bukunya, terus bukunya dikasih ke Sabrina.

Sabrina: loh, i-ini kan bu-bukumu?

Mary: Ka-Katanya mau tandatangan, itu buku yang aku tulis, buat kamu.

Sabrina: te-terimakasiiiih, ASIIIIIIIIIIIIK !! ASIIIK !!!!! YAAAAAAAAAY ! (tereak, lebay)

Nah, karena Sabrina tereak keras-keras, maka ini yang terjadi: Semua bachelor dan bachelorette kecuali WP dan Shea keluar dari rumah atau inn, lalu…

Natalie: HOI! SAPA YANG TEREAK-TEREAK HAAAH!?

Elliot: INI UDAH MALEM NIH !

Julia: Buseeet, ini anak tereak ada apa??

Lanna: Hoi, Sab, kamu tereak ada apa sih?

Sabrina: M-Maaf, ya… tadi ada orang yang mirip kayak aku-

Denny: wah, jangan-jangan itu kembaranmu tuh.

Sabrina: ta-tapi… kapan itu aku pernah diomongin sama Karen dan Popuri kalo dia itu menang award ! terus-

Pierre: Terus apa? Ngantuk niiih, (menguap)

Sabrina: TERNYATA DIA ORANGNYA ! CEPETAN KEJAR DIAA KALO MAU MINTA TANDATANGAN !! (lancar, tumben… udah gitu tereak lagi..)

Mark: Nggak usah tereak kenapa sih? Telingaku sakit !!

Mary menyadari kalo ada yang membicarakan tentang dia.. Lalu..

Mary: Euh, i-ini a-ada apa ya?? Sabrina, ini temanmu??

Sabrina: M-Mary !! I-iya, ini teman-temanku..

Mary: A-aku Mary, salam kenal.. Aku dari Mineral Town ..

Semua kec. Mary & Sabrina: APAAA?? MINERAL TOWN !?

Chelsea: waw, Mineral Town ya? Baik, aku suruh si Taro, kakek dari Natalie dan Elliot untuk menjual barangku atau / dan Mark di sana..

Mary: o-okee… ngomong-ngomong … kalian ini sapa??

Sabrina: (menunjuk semua satu-satu, lalu menyebutkan nama yang ditunjuk) Ini Vaughn, Chelsea, Mark, Natalie, Elliot, Julia, Lanna, Pierre, Denny, Will, dan Lily.

Vaughn: Halo. Oh, jadi ini Mary yang kamu bilangin itu ya Sab?

Sabrina: Oh, i-iya, Vaughn..

Vaughn: Okee…

Chelsea, Lanna, Julia: Salam kenal.

Natalie: hai.

Denny: Hey there !!

Pierre: Kalo soal masak bilang aku yaa..

Mary melihat Pierre.

Mary: Kamu … kayak gourmet. Baguslah, kamu nggak gend-

Mark: Hai, Mary. Euh, ngomong-ngomong.. Jangan ngomong kata itu di depan Pierre, ya..

Mary: I-iya, Mark, Baguslah, Pierre, kalo Gourmet gak bisa datang aku call kamu aja yaa..

Pierre: Oh iya dong !!

Elliot: Halo..

Lanna: Aku Lanna, si popstar!

Mary: ah, kamu yang itu ya?

Lanna: Iya dong..

Will: Nice to meet you, lady.

Lily: Hai, Mary. Salam kenal.

Vaughn: Eh, ini udah malem nih,

Julia: Iya ! Nanti aku dimarahin ibuku kalo kayak gini!!

Vaughn: Really? Kayaknya ibumu nggak pernah marahin kamu tuh..

Julia: kamu aja yang nggak pernah lihat.

Sabrina: ah, i-iya. Nanti aku juga dimarahin bapakku..

Lanna, Denny, Pierre, Will, Lily: Kita sih gapapa..

Mark & Chelsea: Kita harus bangun pagi..

Semua kec. Mary: Daaah..

Mary: Daaah..

THE END

Itu aneh, bahkan gila… iya kan?? Oh ya, terimakasih bagi yang udah review, baca, atau dua duanya, oh ya, bilangin tin-tin kalo ada yang mirip ya !! Oh, waktu punya ide nulis ini fic kemaren, paginya pas tin-tin sekolah, motor bapaknya jatuh habis dia pegang, padahal maunya duduk di motornya, malah motornya jatuh, otomatis maunya tin-tin nahan motornya, tapi malah jatuh sampe luka.. untung ringan.. kalo sekarang sih gak sakit, soalnya nggak kena knalpot.

Tin-tin: Dan begitulah cerita saya.

Vaughn: Beneran tuh? Kalo iya, aku panggilin Trent!! (lalu Vaughn gendong author)

Tin-tin: OI! Nggak usah! Aku udah gapapa, udah dikasih betadine kemaren, gak usah, Vaughn! OI! TURUNIN GUE SEKARANG!!!!

Malah dipanggil dan orangnya ada, aduh Vaughn nyusahin.

Trent: Ada apa ini?

Vaughn: Ini nih, kejatuhan motor dia!

Trent: Biar kulihat.

Tin-tin: HOI! GAK USAH! AKU UDAH FINE! OI! TREEEENT! AKU UDAH GAPAPA! VAUGHN! TURUNIN AKU!!

Trent: Ealah, Cuma kayak gituan, kasih betadine udah selesai kan?

Vaughn: Oh, gitu ya? (langsung turunin author dari gendongan) Soriii

Tin-tin: dasar, kamu ini! NYUSAHIN! Oh ya, chap 2, Trent = Alex!! Alex dari MM loh! Itu tuh, Doctor Alex! Hihihi..

Vaughn: mirip beneran? Kalo iya jadi seru!

Tin-tin: Jangan lupa review para readers!!

Behind The Scenes:

Sabrina: Ah, senangnya hatikuuu… (music)

Pierre: (menguap) Hoaaaah, ngantuuuuuuk…..


	2. Chap 2

Harvest Moon : A Striking Similarity

Chap 2

Disclaimer: HM itu punya Natsume.. Bukan sayaa.. Saya Cuma bikin fanfic ini..

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Halo! Thanks yaaa buat yang udah review, baca, atau dua-duanya. Oh ya, sesuai yang saya tulis di chap 1, Chap 2 kali ini adalah Trent = Alex. Alex dari Magical Melody, dan Trent dari More Friends of Mineral Town. Untuk melihat kemiripan, search Google. Now, here goes!!

**Trent = Alex**

Trent sedang berjalan ke kliniknya, pulang. Alex juga sama. Mereka membawa buku catatan, digunakan untuk mencatat penelitian mereka. Namun, saking fokusnya, sampai ketabrak.. kayak di chap 1 kemaren..

Trent & Alex: Auw ! Aduuh, sakiiit..

Trent dan Alex melihat satu sama lain, maunya bilang maaf tapi..

Trent & Alex: Maaf, eh, KAMU SIAPA? KEMBARANKU YA? LOH? KOK? SAMA? AKU DOKTER KAMU DOKTER, BINGUNG AAAAAAAAH! KAMU BUKAN BAYANGAN KEMBARANKU KAN??

Elli, yang juga mau pulang, malah kaget.

Elli: HAAAH!? TRENT KOK ADA DUA?

Lalu Elli langsung pergi mencari semua bachelor dan bachelorette kecuali Trent dan dia. Lalu..

Elli: Sumpah, aku lihatnya Trent ada dua!

Awalnya, semua bilang "impossible." Atau "nonsense." Atau "ada sih ada, tapi miripnya gak segitunya kali", namun, semua kaget pas mereka LIHAT SENDIRI kalo Trent ada dua, sebenarnya yang satunya itu Alex.

Karen: LOH? TRENT ADA DUA??

Alex: Kalian salah paham.

Popuri: buseeet!

Cliff: kayaknya aku tau caranya deh, bedain mana yang Trent mana yang bukan..

Kai: Bajunya beda..

Ann: iya.. tapi tetap saja kita nggak bakalan tau yang mana..

Claire: AHA !! Aku tau caranya! Hey kalian berdua!

Trent & Alex: APA??

Claire: Diantara kalian, sapa yang suka… SUSU (minuman loh)??

Alex: Suka sih, tapi bukan favorit..

Trent: AKU!! ITU FAVORITKU!!

Claire: Gampang kan? Yang suka banget sama susu yang asli. (lalu Claire tunjuk Trent)

Trent: HORE! HORE! AKHIRNYA KALIAN TAU YANG ASLI! SAYA! HORE! HORE! (tereak kegirangan sambil lompat lompat kayak orgil.) YAAAAY!

Alex: Ah, halo, semua. Aku bukan Trent,

Jack: Kalo kamu bukan lalu kamu sapa?

Alex: Aku? Aku Alex.

Mary: Wah iya, mirip.

Gray: hmm.. ho oh. Kerjanya sama, rambutnya modelnya sama, iya ya..

Alex: Euh, apa biasanya dia gini?

Karen: kadang-kadang kalo bertemu dengan teman-teman di sekolah. Tapi jarang. (lihat Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja, chapter 3)

Alex: Kelihatannya kita tidak sekelas. Aku di kelas sebelah kanannya kelas yang ketuanya rambutnya putih matanya ungu blablabla … (maksudnya: Vaughn, btw kelas Trent di sebelah KIRI kelasnya Vaughn.)

Popuri: oh, maksudnya Vaughn ya? Oooh, salam kenal! Aku Popuri!

Ann: Aku Ann!

Alex: oh begitu. Baik, sampai ketemu di sekolah !

Claire: OKE!!

Trent: Lho, kok kembaranku eh Ipin-ku kok masih nongol? (Loh, kok malah jadi Upin & Ipin sih?)

Alex: hah? Ipin?

Jack: Berarti kamu Upin-nya ya Trent?

Trent: (ketawa) iya… tapi kan aku Cuma bercanda.. Wah, lumayan. Kalo aku gak masuk, gantiin aku yaa! Kan kamu mirip sama aku!! Kan kamu juga ketua kan?? (ketawa nggak jelas, evil laugh, ketawa kuntilanak, ketawa orgil…)

Semua chara kec. Trent: (sweatdropped) … wah, Trent menggila…

THE END

Baik, Trent mulai gila. Gila sampe bisa masuk RSJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa) Cuma gara-gara hal gituan. Okeee… Oh ya, jangan lupa direview !! Kira-kira selanjutnya siapa ya?? Jangan lupa bilangin tin-tin kalo ada yang mirip!!

Behind The Scenes:

Trent: (setelah ketawa kayak orang GJ, kembali seperti biasa..) Halo, Alex.

Alex: Halo, Trent. Ada apa?

Trent: Aku besok gak masuuuuk, tolong gantiin yaaa!!

Alex: Enak aja, emoh!

Trent: Pliiis!! Aku kasih itu deh, yang kamu suka, Veggie Juice!!

Alex: Oke dah, mau!!

Trent: HORE besok aku gak masuuuk sekolah!!


	3. Chap 3

Harvest Moon : A Striking Similarity

Chap 3

Disclaimer: HM itu punya Natsume.. Bukan sayaa.. Saya Cuma bikin fanfic ini..

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Halo, semuaa, tin-tin bilang terimakasiiih bagi yang udah review-baca-atau-dua-duanya. Oh ya, kali ini saya munculkan Gray dan Blue yang mirip. (Nama kok nama warna sih?) Gray dari HMMFoMT (More Friends of Mineral Town) dan Blue dari HMMM (Magical Melody). Untuk info lebih jelas, search Google. OK!!! (Di BTS: ada Alex.)

**Gray = Blue**

Malam telah tiba… Gray dan Blue mau pulang. (Kok dari chap 1 mesti kok mau pulang mau pulang melulu??) Namun, pas jalan, mereka lihatnya ke bawah, bukannya ke depan, gak fokus. Lalu, langkah Gray dan Blue terhenti pas mereka melihat sepatu. (Gray lihat sepatunya Blue, Blue lihat sepatunya Gray. Ngerti maksudnya??)

Gray & Blue: hah?

Lalu, mereka melihat satu sama lain.

Gray: WHOA!

Blue: WHOA!

Gray & Blue: WHOAAA!! Ka-kamu sapaa??

1 menit kemudian

Gray: o-oh maaf.. Aku Gray..

Blue: Maaf juga, aku Blue.

Gray: Lho, kok nama kita kok sama-sama nama warna??

Blue: Lho?? Kok kita sama-sama pake topi??

Gray: lho?

Blue: lho?

Saking lamanya ber-lho? Lho? ria, maka saya skip saja. 4 jam kemudian, ada Kai nongol.

Kai: Halo, Gray- WHOA! (kaget)

Kai: Lho, lho, kok sekarang Gray jadi dua?? Kemaren Trent ada dua! Ini SAPA SIH? (tunjuk Blue)

Gray: i-ini?

Blue: Aku Blue. Salam kenal.

Kai: oooh.. Hampir aja aku panik kalo Blue nggak segera kenalin kayak Elli kemaren.

Tiba-tiba, semua bachelor dan bachelorette kecuali Kai dan Gray muncul.

Mary: Lho, Gray ada dua??

Trent: oooh, sekarang Gray, kemaren aku, sebelum aku, Mary.

Karen: Mary?

Trent: Oh? Vaughn telpon ke aku gitu.

Mary: I-iya itu benar..

Trent: Oh, jadi itu benar? Miripnya sama sapa?

Mary: Sa-Sabrina.

Trent: ooh. (kisahnya lihat chap 1, Sabrina = Mary)

Ann: Kamu sapa?

Blue: Aku? Blue.

Cliff: Lho, namanya nggak jauh beda!

Popuri: iya! Topinya miriiip!!

Jack: Wah, iya!

Elli: Kemaren Alex sama Trent, sekarang Gray dan Blue?? KAMU DARIMANA SIH??

Blue: Flowerbud Village, Harvest Moon Magical Melody.

Trent: o ya, by the way, Alex darimana?

Blue: Alex juga dari Flowerbud Village. Dia dokter di sana, kayak kamu.

Trent: ooh, makanya kamu tau Alex..

Rick: wah iya, mereka mirip.

Kai & Popuri: KAMU BARU NYADAR SEKARANG??

Trent: Ampun… Ini memang sering terjadi, iya kan?

Karen: ho oh. Jadi maklumilah Blue.

Blue: tentang apa? Pertengkaran itu??

Claire: by the way, kamu dari kelas mana?

Blue: Alex.

Ann: Ooh..

Yang lainnya Tanya-tanya sama Blue, lalu Trent panggil Gray.

Trent: Gray, sini, mau ngomong.

Gray: apaan?

Bisik bisik..

Trent: sst.. Dia mirip kamu tuh, oh, ya, ikut gak masuk aja yuk sama aku? Aku maunya gak masuk biar Alex yang gantiin tugasku sebagai ketua kelas!! Terus kamu bisa suruh Blue gantiin kamu kan??

Gray: sst.. Aku bukan ketua kelas. Lagian aku gak mau gitu, masa kamu berani amat manfaatin kemiripan itu??

Trent: sst.. Iya juga ya, kamu kan bukan ketua kelas yang tugasnya buerat (baca: berat), jadi kamu nggak bakalan pake strategi gituan.

Gray: sst.. tapi ada ide, soal kemiripan, ntar kalo kena Bullying, aku bingungin tuh big bully-nya! Kamu juga bisa pake strategi itu kok, lagipula mungkin aku butuh dia sebagai gantiku kalo aku pingin bolos atau ada tes dadakan (emang ulangan?) dari kakek gue..

Trent: sst.. Pinter juga lu. Ayo kita ngobrol sama anak-anak!!

5 jam kemudian..

Blue: daaah!

Semua chara kec. Blue: daaaah!

THE END

Nah, bagaimana?? Gray dan Trent sudah mulai nakal, memanfaatkan kemiripan mereka sama orang lain. Itu jangan ditiru ya.. (apaan sih?) Kira-kira, siapa berikutnyaaa?? Oke, jangan lupaaa direview ya readers!!!

Behind The Scenes:

Di Mineral Town sepulang sekolah..

Trent: Eh, besok gak masuk aja yuk Gray! Asiiik lo gak masuk sekolah ternyata..

Gray: Ayo! Kita suruh aja tuh Alex sama Blue gantiin kita, gue juga males sekolah. Biar digenapin 1 minggu gak masuknya..

Sementara di Flowerbud Village..

Alex: Besok nggak masuk aja ya Blue. Aku males nggantiin perannya Trent, meskipun sebagian besarnya kayak peranku asli.

Blue: Aku juga. Males gantiin Gray juga. Besok nggak masuk ajaaa!!


	4. Chap 4

Harvest Moon : A Striking Similarity

Chap 4

Disclaimer: HM itu punya Natsume.. Bukan sayaa.. Saya cuma bikin fanfic ini..

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

* * *

Haii! Harvest Moon : A Striking Similarity dilanjutiiin! Kali ini yang jadi 'korban' (maksud tin-tin korban yang dijadiin cerita) adalah Vaughn dan Skye, berdasarkan permintaan Vulcoind dan Mysteriouse Readers. Kalo berdasarkan penampilan, rambutnya sama-sama putih (kayaknya). Kalo berdasarkan banyaknya yang suka, maksudnya banyaknya fangirls (fan cewek, ngerti kan maksudnya?) mereka sama-sama buanyak yang suka. Tin-tin juga sih, hahaha. (terus kenapa?) Ya udah, let's go!

Pada suatu malam di musim panas di Sunny Island (sejak kapan Skye ke Sunny Island?), Skye sedang mencuri seperti biasanya. Tapi, kali ini dia nyuri baju koboi warna hitam, persiiiis banget kayak punya Vaughn (Tin-tin: Jangan-jangan itu bajumu, Vaughn? Vaughn: dasar! –Vaughn ngejitak Tin-tin sampe benjol bulat bulat kayak es krim numpuk gitu, bedanya di kepala..-). Maunya Skye sih biar dia nggak keluarnya cuma malam hari aja. Siang hari juga keluar, tapi dengan pakaian tertutup, biar nggak kelihatan gitu. Nggak kelihatan kalo dia itu pencuri. Padahal dia nggak tau kalo baju koboi yang dia curi bajunya persis banget sama bajunya Vaughn.

"Wah, bagus nih. Ambil aja ah." pikir Skye.

Akhirnya, baju koboi warna hitam itu diambil eh dicolong (Tin-tin: maksudnya dicuri.. Vaughn&Skye: Readers udah tau kalo dicolong itu dicuri kali Tin!)

Keesokan harinya, Skye nyoba keluar di siang bolong. Pake baju koboi yang dicuri tadi malam. Benar-benar tepat waktunya. Waktu dia nyuri di hari Senin, dia keluar di siang bolong pas hari Selasa. 2 hari itu Vaughn ada di Sunny Island (Tin-tin mainnya yang Sunshine Islands, kalo yang Island of Happiness itu hari Rabu sama Kamis kalo gak salah.)

Hasilnya: Semua orang pada bingung. Soalnya Skye juga nutupin rambutnya yang 'gondrong' (iya kan?). Semua orang di Sunny Island ngira kalo Skye itu Vaughn. Terutama si Denny, Lanna, Lily, Julia, dan Trent.

"Halo, Vaughn!" kata Denny.

"mm.. Halo juga." balas Skye.

"gimana kabarnya?"

"emmmh, baik."

"Eh, yuk kita mainan!"

"mainan apaan yah?"

"algojo, dong. Inget kan, Kai yang kasih peraturan waktu kita pertama kali mainan algojo."

"O..oke.."

"Yeii! Eh, kita cari anak-anak yuk!"

Akhirnya, yang diajak main adalah: Lanna, Lily, dan Dr. Trent (lho? Trent diajak main juga toh? Iyaaa, soalnya kalo di IoH maupun SI itu ada 4 penduduk Mineral Town bakal datang ke Sunny Island. Cliff datang setiap Spring alias musim semi, Trent pas Summer alias musim panas, Karen dan Popuri pas Fall/Autumn dan Winter alias musim gugur dan nggak langsung datang, nunggu apa dulu kalo gak salah. Tin-tin males nulisnya) Lalu, permainan dimulai, di rumahnya Denny. Eh, kita lihat dulu yuk, Vaughn yang ASLI di mana yaa?

Vaughn yang ASLI (sengaja dipertegas, hahaha.. jangan tanya kenapa.) lagi di Meadow Island. Santai-santai. Sama Chelsea.. (Dasar CheVau!)

Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Skye lagi di Inn. Di kamarnya Lily, mainan tentunya. Sementara Vaughn lagi di Diner, sendiri. Denny, karena mau ke Café bareng Vaughn, Lanna, sama Trent, tapi Vaughn nggak tau di mana si Vaughn, akhirnya Denny telepon Vaughn via handphone.

"Halo? Vaughn?" tanya Denny.

"Ya, Den?" jawab Vaughn.

"Kamu di mana?"

"Di Diner. Kenapa?"

"Lho, bukannya kamu sama Lily ya?"

"Hah? Gue nggak ke tempatnya Lily hari ini."

"Lho, kan kamu ke sana bareng Lily pas habis mainan algojo."

"hah? Nggak ah, gue tadi lagi di Meadow Island bareng si Chels"

"HAH? Serius?"

"Ho oh. Kenapa sih?"

"Vaughn, aku jemput kamu di Diner ajah, ada yang mau gue, Lanna, sama Trent omongin. Tunggu lho ya."

"Iyaaaa."

Teleponnya selesai.

Akhirnya, Lily ditelepon Denny.

"Halo, Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu lagi sama anak itu?"

"maksudmu Vaughn? Iya."

"Gue tadi telepon si Vaughn."

"hah, nggak mungkin ah, kok aku nggak denger ada bunyi ringtone di HP-nya tuh"

"soalnya kamu nggak sama Vaughn. Aku tadi kaget juga, soalnya pas aku telepon dia katanya dia lagi di Diner sekarang."

"What? Terus?"

"ya udah, jangan dilepas tuh anak. Keep talking, bla bla bla, pokoknya jangan sampe itu anak pergi. Oke?

"Oke."

Di waktu yang sama, Vaughn telepon Julia.

"Halo, Julia?"

"Ho oh?"

"Eh, tadi kamu lihat nggak si Den?"

"Tadi bukannya sama kamu ya?"

"nggak."

"Hmm.. sekarang Den, Lan, dan Trent lagi bingung-bingung gitu. (pas telepon ini Julia lagi lihat anak-anak yang bingung-bingung itu)"

"Siapa ya, yang nyamar jadi gue?"

"nggak tau."

"ya udah. Kumpul gih sama anak-anak itu."

"Oke"

Akhirnya, Julia ngumpul sama mereka ber... berberapa ya? tunggu, Denny, Lanna, sama Trent… ya, bertiga!

"Hoiiii!~" kata Julia.

"eh, Julia! Ikut sama kita, yuk?" balas Lanna

"Lho, justru aku mau cari kalian!"

"wah, pasti disuruh sama Vaughn." Kata Denny.

"ho oh. "

"ya udah, head to the Diner!" kata Trent.

Akhirnya, mereka sampe di Diner. Vaughn ada di sana.

"Eh, Denny! Udah ketemu pelakunya?" kata Vaughn.

"Di Lily, gue suruh tahan tuh anak." balas Denny.

"Bagus, kalo gitu, head to Lily's room!" kata Lanna dan Julia, lantang.

"Oke. Let's go!" kata Trent.

Akhirnya, sampe juga di kamarnya Lily di Inn.

Langsung, pas anak-anak gerombolan berlima (Denny, Lanna, Trent, Julia, Vaughn) masuk, pas Skye lihat si Vaughn, langsung Skye jadi nggak enak.

"Aduh, mati aku, mampussss…" pikir Skye.

"Hai Lily!" kata Lanna.

"Oh, halo." balas Lily.

"Itu ya, orangnya?" tanya Vaughn.

"Iya." jawab Denny.

"Take a closer look!" kata Julia.

"Oke, biar aku yang lihat. Gue kan dokter, plus, rasanya kok aku tau orang itu siapa ya? Kayak.. pernah ketemu.. tapi siapa ya? Jangan-jangan…" kata Trent.

"Siapa?" potong Vaughn.

"Bentar, lagi mau lihat, nih!"

Akhirnya, Trent lihatin Skye kayak kalo ada pemeriksaan.

Skye langsung sweatdropped.

"Hmm… Warna matanya hijau… rambutnya… putih, tapi poninya beda.. hmm… " kata Trent sambil mikir.

10 detik kemudian, Trent udah tau siapa pelaku yang bikin Den, Lan, dia, dan Lily ketipu.

"Haaaa… ini pasti…" kata Trent.

"siapa?" potong anak-anak kecuali Trent dan Skye. Sambil teriak tentunya.

"Skye, ya? Temannya Jill di Forget-Me-Not Valley, kan?" tanya Trent.

"Well, ya.." jawab Skye.

"Kok kamu di sini?"

"Well, nyari tempat baru buat nyolong. Gue nyari baju yang tertutup biar gue bisa keluar di siang bolong, soalnya gue keluar pas malam aja. Ketemu sih iya, tapi nggak taunya gue malah diajak mainan algojo sama dia (nunjuk Denny) terus ngajak kamu, dia, dan dia (yang bagian 'dia, dan dia' nunjuk Lanna terus Lily.)"

"Hah? Alasan apaan tuh? Aneh banget." Kata Julia dan Denny.

"Ho oh." Kata Lanna dan Lily mengikuti.

"TAPI BAJU YANG KAMU CURI ITU MIRIP SAMA PUNYAKU! DASAR! SEMUA ORANG PADA KETIPU SEMUA KALO GINI CARANYAAAA!" teriak Vaughn.

"a-aa- aaaah…" kata Skye terbata-bata, plus sweatdrop-nya bertambah 100x lipat.

"DASAR SKYE! BIKIN SUSAH GUE AJA! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" teriak Vaughn, lagi. Marah-marah.

Akhir yang (kayaknya) klasik, Skye dikejar-kejar sama Vaughn. Mana Vaughn juga bawa tali koboi lagi. Semuanya ketawa.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! Kapok!" semua anak kecuali Vaughn dan Skye ketawa.

"AAAAAAAAH!" teriak Skye. "AMPUUUN!"

Maaf kalo jayus, gejhe, dan sebangsanya. Ini berdasarkan permintaanya Vulcoind dan Myteriouse Readers. Maaf kalo aneh kayak authornya, Tin-tin lagi kehabisan ide! Plus, Tin-tin lagi kurang inspirasi. Maaf . . (- Itu emoticon apaan?) Tapi tetap aja di publish. Hahaha… (?)

Vaughn: Haaah… tin-tin pasti puas, bikin gue sial..

Tin-tin: iya dong, soalnya kamu itu ngingetin aku sama karakter favoritku di Sonic the Hedgehog series. (Lho? Btw, silahkan tebak siapa. Oke?) Sikapmu kayak gitu, kalo nganggu orang jenis kamu itu seru!

Skye, Trent, dan Denny langsung pukul jidat mereka masing-masing. Di mulai dari Skye, lalu Trent, dan Denny.

Lanna: Itu artinya kamu itu fav chara-nya tin-tin! Congrats ya, Vaughnie!

Vaughn: (pusing, kalo di IoH maupun SI biasanya ada kayak awan warna hitam itu lho.)

Tin-tin: Sebenernya, Trent juga sih, serius bin genius..

Trent: What?

Tin-tin: hahaha… tapi kalo jenis kayak Trent itu kalo dijadiin kayak Vaughn nggak seru, soalnya dia kan nggak 'grumpy' gitu. Mungkin kalo Tin-tin ada inspirasi masuk ke otak secara tiba-tiba mungkin Tin-tin tulis fanficnya.

Lily: Ngomong-ngomong siapa fav chara-nya Tin-tin di Sonic the Hedgehog itu?

Tin-tin: Rahasia, dong. Biar para readers menjawabnya! Itupun kalo mereka tau…

Lily langsung sweatdropped.

Tin-tin: Kalo mau nebak, silahkan tulis jawaban tebakannya di reviewnya, PM juga boleh.

Tin-tin: Ya udah. Jangan lupa klik yang ada di bawah itu. Nih:


End file.
